kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Estrella Remolque
|comentario_imagen = Artwork de la Estrella Remolque en Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. |clase = Objetos clave |efecto = Transporta a Kirby }} La Estrella Remolque (Estrella Warp en el anime, en inglés Warp Star) es un objeto que apareció por primera vez en Kirby's Dream Land. Tiene un gran uso en Kirby Air Ride junto a los otros vehículos. Es el objeto más conocido y característico de la saga Kirby. Efecto thumb|Kirby en su warp star En la Saga Kirby En general .'']] La Estrella Remolque es un objeto que tiene la capacidad de transportar a Kirby a cualquier lugar. Dependiendo de tan cerca esté, pero no solo transporta a Kirby en los juegos Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos, Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra y Kirby's Return to Dream Land, no solo transporta a Kirby si no también a sus amigos. Esta estrella transporta a Kirby sobre sectores de ciertos niveles, ademas de que lo transporta hacia los distintos mundos que ya haya pasado. En Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos usando la Estrella Remolque.]] En este juego la Estrella Remolque toma importancia durante la batalla final contra Dark Mind, ya que cuando este esta a punto de ser vencido por Kirby, este intenta escapar pero kirby utiliza la Estrella Remolque para luchar contra este en el cielo. Al final Kirby consigue derrotar a Dark Mind y luego de los créditos del juego este y los demás Kirbys las utilizan para salir del mundo de los espejos. En la Saga Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Es un objeto que aparece en batalla (smash). Si logras llegar a ella y al presionar el botón A, te subirás en ella, volaras un poco por el escenario y caerás en picada hacia algún oponente que se encuentre cerca. Si se propina un buen golpe, se puede lograr poner en órbita al contrincante. Ademas puedes controlar un poco donde aterrizara. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Al presionar ''A cerca de ella te subirá y caerás en la misma parte donde saliste,se puede ligeramente mover donde aterrizará antes de que lo haga. Curiosidades *Este es el objeto más representativo de la saga. *Deja un rastro de estrellas pequeñas por detrás. *Si se la tragaba en el anime conseguía el poder de Varita Estelar (cosa imposible en los juegos). *En el 1er capítulo, se mostraba que la estrella contenía la energía de Kirby y al absorberlo en el anime, se vio que sacaba el poder de la varita estelar haciendo referencia a que Kirby contiene un poder. *Esta estrella ha podido llevar hasta 10 kirbys demostrado en Kirby Mass Attack (aunque en total solo era solo 1 Kirby dividido en 10). *Kirby tiene un teléfono con el que puede llamar a la estrella remolque (y a sus amigos) como se puede ver en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards y en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Artworks Air star.jpg|Kirby Air Ride Artwork Estrella Remolque (KAR).jpg|Kirby Air Ride Artwork Estrella Remolque (KAR) 2.jpg|Kirby Air Ride Artwork Estrella Remolque (KAR) 3.PNG|Kirby Air Ride Artwork Estrella Remolque (Anime) 0.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Artwork Estrella Remolque (Anime) 1.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Artwork Estrella Remolque (Anime).png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Artwork Estrella Remolque (Anime) 2.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Artwork Estrella Remolque (KRAT).jpg|Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Kirby1.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra 574px-KRTDL KirbyWarpstar.png|Kirby's Return to Dream Land Artwork Estrella Remolque (KRTDL).png|Kirby's Return to Dream Land KDCED Artwork Kirby.png|Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Galería 250px-WarpstarAirRide.jpg|Kirby Air Ride Estrella Remolque(KRTDL).jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land Trofeo_Estrella_Remolque_(SSBB).png|Trofeo de la Estrella Remolque en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:Estrella kirby.png| File:Kirby-2.png| File:Estrella.jpg| Sprites Sprite Estrella Remolque (KDL).png| Kirby's Dream Land Kirby by dutchie17.gif| Kirby's Adventure Sprite Estrella Remolque (KPL).png|Kirby's Pinball Land Sprite Estrella Remolque (KDC).png|Kirby's Dream Course Sprite Estrella Remolque (KDL2).png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 Sprite Estrella Remolque (KAV).png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 (Super Game Boy) Sprite Estrella Remolque (KSS).png|Kirby Super Star Sprite Estrella Remolque (KStSt).png|Kirby's Star Stacker Sprite Estrella Remolque (KStSt) 2.png|Kirby's Star Stacker (Super Game Boy) Sprite Estrella Remolque (KDL3).png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Sprite Estrella Remolque (KSSS).png|Kirby's Star Stacker Sprite Estrella Remolque (KTnT).png|Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Sprite Estrella Remolque (KPDL).png|Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land/Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos/Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Sprite Estrella Remolque (KAR).png|Kirby Air Ride Sprite Estrella Remolque (SSBB).png|Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Sticker) Sprite Estrella Remolque (KSSU).png|Kirby Super Star Ultra Sprite Estrella Remolque (KMA).png|Kirby Mass Attack de:Warp-Stern en:Warp Star fr:Etoile Warp it:Stella Warp ja:ワープスター zh:传送星 Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Dream Land Categoría:Objetos de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Categoría:Objetos de Kirby Air Ride Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Adventure Categoría:Vehículos Categoría:Vehículos de Kirby Air Ride Categoría:Objetos de Kirby Super Star Categoría:Objetos de Kirby Super Star Ultra Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Dream Land 2 Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Pinball Land Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Dream Land 3 Categoría:Objetos de Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Categoría:Objetos de Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land Categoría:Objetos de Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Objetos de Kirby Mass Attack Categoría:Trofeos Categoría:Trofeos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Return to Dream Land Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Dream Course Categoría:Objetos de Kirby's Star Stacker Categoría:Objetos de Kirby: Triple Deluxe Categoría:Objetos de Kirby: Planet Robobot Categoría:Objetos de Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate